christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
WarnerMedia
, Scooby-Doo, Superman, the Tasmanian Devil, Buster and Babs Bunny, Yakko, Wakko and Dot, Pinky and the Brain, Sylvester and Tweety, Wile E. Coyote, and Father Time).]] WarnerMedia (formerly Time Warner Inc. and AOL Time Warner) is a multinational media and entertainment conglomerate that was the third largest such company (behind Comcast and The Walt Disney Company), as well as the world's largest media conglomerate, now a subsidiary of . It was formed as a result of a merger of two formerly separate companies, Warner Communications, Inc. and Time Inc. in 1990, and later joined with the assets of Turner Broadcasting System, Inc., in 1996. Its assets include New Line Cinema, HBO, The CW Television Network, Warner Bros. Pictures and Animation, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, CNN, , Hanna-Barbera, and Castle Rock Entertainment. List of Christmas specials owned by WarnerMedia Animation Warner Bros. Pictures * The Nutcracker Prince (U.S. release) * The Polar Express (Castle Rock Entertainment) Warner Bros. Cartoons / Warner Bros. Animation , Sylvester and Tweety, Granny, Yakko, Wakko and Dot, Pinky and the Brain, and Freakazoid.]] * Looney Tunes / Merrie Melodies: ** The Shanty Where Santy Claus Lives ** Bedtime for Sniffles ** Gift Wrapped * Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales * Batman: The Animated Series: "Christmas With the Joker" * Tiny Toon Adventures: "It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special" * Animaniacs: ** "'Twas the Day Before Christmas" ** "Jingle Boo" ** "The Great Wakkorotti: The Holiday Concert" ** "A Christmas Plotz" ** "Little Drummer Warners" ** "The Twelve Days of Christmas" ** "Noel" ** "The Christmas Tree" * Taz-Mania: "No Time for Christmas" * Pinky and the Brain: "A Pinky and the Brain Christmas" * The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries: ** "It Happened One Night Before Christmas" ** "Feather Christmas" * Freakazoid!: "In Arms Way" * The New Batman Adventures: "Holiday Knights" * Histeria!: "The American Revolution - Part 1" * Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain: "Yule Be Sorry" * Static Shock: "Frozen Out" * Baby Looney Tunes: "Christmas in July" * A Scooby-Doo! Christmas * Justice League: "Comfort and Joy" * ¡Mucha Lucha!: "The Match Before Xmas" * Tom and Jerry Tales: "Ho Ho Horrors" * Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas * Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale * Batman: The Brave and the Bold: "Invasion of the Secret Santas!" * A Miser Brothers' Christmas * MAD: ** "Da Grinchy Code / Duck" ** "FROST / Undercover Claus" ** "Fantastic Four Christmases / Red and White Collar" * Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays * The Looney Tunes Show: "A Christmas Carol" Hanna-Barbera * The Flintstones: "Christmas Flintstone" * A Christmas Story * Silent Night, Holy Night * A Flintstone Christmas * Casper's First Christmas * Yogi's First Christmas * The Smurfs' Christmas Special * The Smurfs: "Baby's First Christmas" * Christmas Comes to Pac-Land * The All-New Scooby-Doo Mysteries: "The Nutcracker Scoob" * Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper * The Jetsons: "A Jetson Christmas Carol" * Pound Puppies: "Happy Howlidays" * The Little Troll Prince * 'Tis the Season to Be Smurfy * The Town Santa Forgot * A Flintstone Family Christmas * The What-a-Cartoon! Show: "George and Junior's Christmas Spectacular" * A Flintstones' Christmas Carol * Dumb and Dumber: "Santa Klutz" Cartoon Network Studios * Dexter's Laboratory: "Dexter Vs. Santa's Claws" * Johnny Bravo ** "Twas the Night" ** "A Johnny Bravo Christmas" * Cow and Chicken: "Happy Baboon Holidays" * Ed, Edd 'n Eddy: ** "Fa-La-La-La-Ed" ** Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle * The Powerpuff Girls: 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas * Evil Con Carne: "Christmas Con Carne" * Billy & Mandy Save Christmas * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: "A Lost Claus" * Camp Lazlo: "Kamp Kringle" * Codename: Kids Next Door: "Operation: N.A.U.G.H.T.Y." * Chowder: "Hey, Hey It's Knishmas!" * Ben 10: "Merry Christmas" * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack: "Low Tidings" * Adventure Time: "Holly Jolly Secrets" * Regular Show: "The Christmas Special" * The Amazing World of Gumball: "Christmas" Adult Swim * Aqua Teen Hunger Force: "Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future" * The Venture Bros.: "A Very Venture Christmas" * Moral Orel: "The Best Christmas Ever" * Robot Chicken: ** "Robot Chicken Christmas Special" ** "Robot Chicken's Half-A**ed Christmas Special" ** "Dear Consumer" ** "Robot Chicken's DP Christmas Special" ** "Robot Chicken's ATM Christmas Special" Rankin/Bass :See also: Rankin/Bass * 'Twas the Night Before Christmas * The Year Without a Santa Claus * The First Christmas: The Story of the First Christmas Snow * Frosty's Winter Wonderland * Rudolph's Shiny New Year * The Little Drummer Boy, Book II * Nestor, the Long-Eared Christmas Donkey * The Stingiest Man in Town * Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July * Jack Frost * Pinocchio's Christmas * The Leprechauns' Christmas Gold * The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus Live-action Warner Bros. Pictures * Christmas in Connecticut * Gremlins * National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation * Jack Frost * Fred Claus New Line Cinema * Elf * A Very Harold & Kumar 3D Christmas Warner Bros. Television * ER: "The Miracle Worker" * National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation 2: Cousin Eddie's Island Adventure * The Year Without a Santa Claus Warner Premiere * A Christmas Story 2 Category:WarnerMedia